Roxanne
by Gotham Siren
Summary: Following the events of Tall Oaks and China, Helena Harper is consumed with guilt and decides to leave the Secret Service. She wants to run from her demons, but what she doesn't understand is that it will catch up to her. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But her luck would surely run out.
1. Prologue

**Hello and welcome to this new story! I don't know how well received it will be, considering that this is the first time I've contributed to this fandom archive. Anyways, I have no idea how many chapters this will turn out to be, but I will keep the readers updated.**

 **I'd like to point out that the events of this story was inspired by the Moulin Rouge version of "Roxanne", though in that movie it was called "El Tango De Roxanne". If any of you have seen this glorious musical, you'll see the homage paid as the story goes forward.**

 **This takes place after the events of RE6. I do not own Capcom or anything affiliated with them. Enjoy!**

 _ **Roxanne- Chapter One: Prologue**_

 _September 24_ _th_ _, 2013_

 _"Helena, are you sure you really want to go through with this? It'll take you a while to get back in, if they even let you back in. I just don't want you suddenly changing your mind—"_

"There's no changing my mind about this, Leon. It's done," the now former agent spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. She had her phone propped up on her shoulder, doing her best to pay attention to the road while having this kind of conversation. Helena had just left from paying Hunnigan a visit. After filing a bunch of paperwork, Helena was no longer a part of the Secret Service.

She just couldn't take the guilt any longer. How on earth was she supposed to protect the world when she was the one who helped destroy it months ago? Helena kept telling herself that she wasn't the one to blame. That she was only trying to keep her safe. But when it turned out that Deborah died despite her attempts? She couldn't bear the thought of trying to help any longer. There was no telling what she would fuck up next.

Leon had called her the very minute he heard from Hunnigan that Helena was resigning. He thought that it couldn't be true. She knew better than to just give up. She was a fighter; that much he knew about her in the short period of time that they were together as partners. Helena could hear a soft groan coming from the other side of the phone, followed by a brief pause.

" _Look, I obviously can't change your mind but will you at least tell me why?"_ He finally spoke up.

"I don't want any more blood on my hands," she replied in a deadpan.

" _Helena, how many times do I have to tell you that none of this was your fault? It was all Simmons. It has nothing to do with you!"_

"—I have to go," the brunette replied, knowing all too well that she really didn't want to go, but it was for the best.

" _Helena!"_

She frowned, saying her goodbyes before ending the call, "Take care of yourself. I'll keep in touch."

Only she never did keep in touch.

Helena threw her phone down at the passenger seat, tightly gripping the steering wheel as hard as she could. There was no need for her to stay here. Too many memories here at Tall Oaks to even consider staying here. She would pack her bags and leave. Where she headed to next… well, she wasn't entirely sure about that. What Helena wanted to do was leave the country, change her name and don an entirely new appearance and persona. Because if she faked it long enough, maybe it would stick and she could finally be at peace.

This wasn't exactly her strongest moment, but could you blame her?

It wasn't long before she arrived home; another place she couldn't wait to erase. Her house held too many memories; it was the Harper family home, inherited by the two sisters when their parents died in a fatal car crash years ago. The two sisters had been living here ever since. A part of her wanted to keep this house. The part that still wanted to hold onto the memories. But she knew that it wouldn't help her grieving process along any. That was why when she decided to quit her job, she put her place up for rent. Helena couldn't bring herself to go forward with selling the house. It would all but kill her to know that the place could never be hers again. Selfish? Yes. But Helena would never tell you she came without faults.

She parked her car in the driveway, turning off the engine. It took her a little bit longer to do certain tasks nowadays, like reach over to grab something. She was always in fear that something was going to grab her before she could grab whatever it was she was looking for. It wasn't healthy and she knew it. Helena took a deep breath, glancing over her shoulder at the backseat before reaching for her phone and purse in the passenger seat. Once she had her purse in hand, she dropped her phone inside and opened the car door. She did her best to get out, though her legs felt like Jello from the long drive. Once her feet hit the pavement, the brunette glanced up at the house with an expressionless face. She hated coming home now. No parents or sister to greet her. It was just Helena and her cat now. She made the trek up her driveway, digging in her purse for her keys.

This house was too big to be alone in, she considered as she reached the front door and inserted her keys in the lock. Though it only contained two bedrooms, (Helena and Deborah shared a bedroom during their childhood years, due to their parents' rather low income to support a four-person household), this place seemed a lot bigger when it was just one person living there. Helena made her way through the empty house, stopping just at the living room entrance, where it intersected into the hallway. Down the hall she could see a figure. A very familiar figure.

She knew better than to talk to her hallucinations. They would go away, as long as she didn't feed them anything. The brunette took baby steps closer towards her sister's hallucination, clenching her eyes shut. She had to get to the end of the hallway to reach her bedroom. Luckily, this wasn't the first time she had to deal with this. She memorized her steps, careful to not bump into the bookshelf between her room and the laundry room.

Tears slid down her cheeks, knowing what she would see if she made the mistake of opening her eyes again. She started muttering the Catholic prayer under her breath, just as she always did. Mrs. Harper taught her daughters this from a very early age; if they were scared, just say the prayer and whatever is bothering you will leave. This house had always been active with the paranormal. Sometimes, Helena wasn't sure if she was imagining Deborah there or not.

She opened her eyes only when she got to the threshold of her room. Her bedroom used to belong to her parents. But she and her sister had come to an agreement, and they weren't going to share a room in their adult years. The brunette chuckled to herself, remembering their argument of who was going to get the room.

" _I'm the older sister, I should get first dibs," Helena teased as she and Deborah started moving the last of their boxes into the living room._

" _Oh! How convenient is that? First, you get all the new clothes and I get all the hand-me-downs, and now you're getting the master bedroom?" the younger of the two scoffed, setting her box down on the floor._

" _Don't get your panties in a wad. Besides, weren't you always trying to kick me out of MY room because you wanted it all to yourself?" she smirked, following suit with her own box before turning back around to head outside to the U-Haul. "Well now you have it!" She called over her shoulder._

 _Deborah growled in response, "fine! You unpack the rest of this yourself!" She spun around on her heels, sticking her tongue out at her sister just as she was heading out the front door._

Helena shook her head, flopping down on her bed. It had been hell unpacking all of this by herself. But a deal was a deal, after all. Deborah caved in and ended up helping; it wasn't until towards the very end, though. The brunette glanced over at her bedside table, taking a good look at the family photo that stood there. She was going to miss this house, there was no denying it. Her chapter here was over though, at least for now.

Which… reminded her that she needed to call the Real Estate agent. Maybe someone had taken the offer to rent here. The sooner, the better. She sat back up, reaching in her purse for her phone. Her brown eyes widened when she noticed that Leon had tried to call her three different times since she had been home. Leon. Her partner. She wanted to call him more than that, but it was obvious that it just wasn't meant to be. He was too busy chasing Ada to realize what he had standing right in front of him. Her attraction to him started right away. However, it wasn't until their plane ride to China that she realized that it was much more than an attraction. She had feelings for him. It didn't make much sense to her; she usually was very careful about falling for someone. This time… it was different. He was different. That, in and of itself, was another reason why she needed to get away. The longer she spent with Leon, the more attached she became. She was so close to admitting her feelings. So close.

She couldn't allow that, though. Her heart would be crushed into a million pieces. And there was no way that she could handle that, what with everything else going on in her mind. Leon wanted Ada. So she just shoved her feelings down and tried her best to forget all about it.

Helena unlocked her phone and went straight to her contacts. The Real Estate agent regarding her house was mixed into that list. Her fingers stopped, having to pass the L's to get to the R's. No. She can't call him back. Not right now. She quickly passed Leon's name in her phone and called her agent.

It rang a good couple of times before she answered.

" _Ah, Helena! Good to hear from you. Listen, I have great news!"_

"Is someone interested in the house?" Helena asked, her mood picking up some.

" _As a matter of fact, yes. Start packing your bags. By the weekend, there is going to be a lovely couple wanting to view the house. Friends of mine; I put in a good word for you,"_ the agent chirped. She was a happy-go-lucky middle-aged woman with a personality bigger than life itself.

"Great. I'll be staying with a friend until I know for sure that the house will have occupants. Thanks, Susan. I'll call you Friday," and with that, she ended the call.

Sherry Birkin had been Helena Harper's best friend through all of this. In the months since they first met, Sherry had befriended her and now the two are merely inseparable. She sent a text to the blonde in question, letting her know she'd be there Friday with all of her things.

Helena fell back against her pillows again, shutting her eyes for a moment to take everything in. Things seemed to be falling into place. But as Helena was trying to outrun her past, she forgot one important thing… your past always comes back to haunt you, one way or another.

 **Okay, folks. That's a wrap! Next chapter we'll be doing a time jump, so hold on tight! Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this Prologue!**


	2. Addictions

**Wow, you guys! I had no idea that this story would be taken to so well within the first chapter. Thank you all so much to my lovely reviewers: Rowe Mason, AgeofLoneliness, Xaori, sxmmertime and a lovely shoutout for Breellis09, one of the best friends a girl could ask for, for reading and reviewing this story, just because I asked her to.**

 **Anyways, so last chapter was to tell the story of before. Now that we're going to be getting into the main part of the story, I must advise that mature themes are ahead. I doubt it will get to the point where I have to change the rating of the story, but you never know where the muses will take you!**

 **Also, keep in mind that is not what I have in mind for what should be canon. This is specifically an AU.**

 **I own nothing.**

 _ **Roxanne- Chapter Two: Addictions**_

 _January 19, 2017_

Four years have passed since the events of Tall Oaks and China. Four years. A lot can happen in that time. Leon Kennedy had been, safe to say it, emotionally and physically scarred from these events, just as the others were. He kept a close tab on his friends, just to make sure they were still breathing. The only one that seemed to still have a sane mind was Sherry. She never resorted to anything to take away the pain. Not like Chris or himself, for that matter. Of course, given the age gap between the three and the amount of experience involved in bioterrorism, it really isn't a wonder why the two men found themselves hitting rock bottom. Chris Redfield had found himself at the bottom of the bottle again; when he had a mission, he would do everything in his power to sober up and become the leader that the B.S.A.A. needed. In his free time, though, all bets were off. It was just how he dealt with it all. Leon, on the other hand, he had an entirely different approach of how to blow off steam.

He wasn't a sex addict, per se, but it helped him get by. Leon had to focus on _something_ that wouldn't bring his mind back to what had already poisoned it for the last nineteen years now. He wasn't necessarily proud of the fact that he sought out prostitutes, when he couldn't find a decent woman to bring home with him while out with his friends. They all voiced their disapproval, but did they even have any room to talk? Every one of them had their own ways of coping, no matter if it was frowned upon by society or not. Leon was careful to say the least. At the end of the day, all that mattered was that he was simply trying to survive the hell that resided in the back of his mind. Had Helena stayed around… maybe things would have turned out different.

Helena.

That was a name he tried to use lightly, for it brought nothing but pain. When she moved away, she didn't bother telling him _where_ she was going. As a matter of fact, he hadn't heard from her since he first learned she was resigning in the Secret Service. Sherry was the only one Helena still stayed in contact with over the years. At the very least, he knew that she was doing alright. Agent Birkin never released her location; Leon figured that Helena just didn't want to be found. She had taken her sister's death far too hard and it had all but destroyed her. He could see it in her eyes in the months before she left. If only he could have convinced her to stay. If only he could have had the chance to tell her how he _felt_ about her. Leon hadn't realized it, but he had let himself fall in love with Helena Harper.

It wasn't until those moments after they were no longer fighting for their lives that he had realized it. When the two of them had time to be just as they were: friends. Those light-hearted moments that they would stay together 'til two in the morning, laughing at fond memories of their past. One of them would almost always crash at the other's place, for they were too tired to make the drive back home. It was a nice change of pace. Leon thought that he really got to know Helena over those months. And, in those months, he had forgotten all about Ada. Even now, she was furthermost from his mind. They never were in contact before until they just happened to stumble across each other. She had been his obsession for years, but once he realized that he had feelings for Helena, Leon let Ada go from his mind. If he were to see her again, things would be different. Everything would come flooding back; it would be up to him whether he wanted to pay attention to it, or let it all go once more.

Leon had been trying to call Helena every now and then for the past four years. It stung that she just left him hanging on. But he had to tell himself that there must be a reason. She'd come around eventually.

Fortunately, that day came rather soon.

o—o—o

Leon, engrossed with paperwork, jolted slightly at the sound of his phone that set on his desk. He was damn glad for the distraction. Running a hand through his blond hair, he used the other to pick up his phone. Blue eyes began to narrow at the name that popped up on his phone. It was a text from Helena.

[Text from: Helena

" _I'm so sorry that I didn't reach out to you sooner. I've just been dealing with everything in my own way. Hope you understand."_ ]

He let a world-weary sigh escape his lips, the hand that was in his hair now running across his aging face. He wanted to talk to her, but a part of him wanted to ignore her like she had him. Leon didn't know why, but he felt a bit of anger bubbling in his gut. But what if he did ignore it? He might lose her forever if he did.

The blond took his phone in both hands now, deciding to reply after all. His anger subsided as soon as he remembered how distraught she had been before she left. Hallucinations. Nightmares. Depression. It had been a miracle that he got her to laugh at all. Those brown eyes of hers had become void of emotions. Which was why he tried twice as hard to make her smile.

Large fingers touched the keypad to type out a reply to her.

[Text to: Helena

"Just glad to hear from you. Are you hanging in there alright?"]

He relaxed back into his seat, holding up the phone to his face. Mere moments later, he got another text from her, prompting a rare grin from ear to ear.

o—o—o

Helena had moved to LA, of all places. Four years ago, she was feigning for a change. Something that would make her forget about everything. Which was why she decided not to stay in touch with Leon. Besides, he didn't need to be around her like that. Hell, she didn't even want to be around herself most of the time. She stayed in contact with Sherry, mostly to keep tabs on everyone, but also because the blonde agent was her best friend. Helena hadn't exactly done anything profound to better herself. As a matter of fact, she was losing herself more and more as the days went on.

She tried working in every industry there was to offer, but she was let go due to her mood swings. She was deemed a hazard to the environment. Nobody believed that she was really just dealing with PTSD. They were all convince she was just some cold-hearted bitch with bipolar issues. The brunette had one friend here in LA. _One_. Said friend offered her a whole other world. Because what else did she have left to lose?

Helena started a downhill spiral into prostitution. Offering her body was a decent way to make money, though it wasn't something she would have agreed to if she were in her right state of mind. She still suffered from hallucinations. She still had an occasional nightmare when the hallucinations were bad enough. No one wanted to give her a job here and she couldn't afford to go anywhere else. Was she proud? Absolutely not. In fact, she was utterly disgusted with herself that she would stoop this low. But times were tough. She lost who she was in the big scheme of things, trying to make ends meet in this hell called life.

One early evening, after paying all of her bills for the month, she noticed that she had some extra money from one of her extra cringe-worthy, reoccurring 'clients'. (He was really into her, and in turn always paid her twice the amount anyone else did; it was kind of creepy. But hey, it was money.) Helena decided she wanted to take some time off. To get herself back on track. Maybe be able to leave this hellhole once and for all.

So, she decided to shoot Leon a text, hoping that he wouldn't hate her for blowing him off for the past _four_ years. After all this time, she still felt happier when she thought of him and his attempts to make her smile. Helena often wondered what would have happened had she stayed there. Would they be together? Maybe have a family?

It took her by surprise when he texted her back so fast. So, at least he didn't hate her.

/ _"Just glad to hear from you. Are you hanging in there alright?"/_

The brunette read the text, at least twice over, before she could even respond. What could she say? That the hallucinations were worsening and she had resorted to selling her body for money? He could easily turn her in. But would he?

She rolled over in her bed, taking the phone off its charger so she could relax on her side. She set her phone down on her body pillow and began to type one-handedly.

[Text to: Leon

"I'm doing the best I can, I suppose. Hey, I'm thinking about coming for a visit soon. Are you free this weekend?"]

Now, here came the waiting again. Helena locked her phone, shoving it to the side and wrapped her arms around her body pillow, hugging it close to her. No sooner than she closed her eyes, she heard a knock on her door. Groggily, the brunette sat up to swing her legs over the bed. Once her feet hit the floor, she left the comfort of her bedroom and headed towards the door. Her apartment wasn't big and it wasn't lavish, either. Just a simple little place for her to live. Her brown eyes peered into the peep hole, groaning inwardly as she noticed who was standing there. It was her _lovely_ reoccurring client.

Helena unlocked the door and opened it, scowling at the man before her. "You know what my business hours are. Who told you where I lived anyway? Gwen rat me out or something?" Gwen was her only friend here, the one who got her into this mess to begin with. She too was working within the taboo sex industry.

Her admirer stood at a gangly 6'2". Appearing to be no older than Helena, he had long, shaggy red hair and pale green eyes. He was also a mouth-breather and wasn't at all easy on the eyes. There was something threatening about him. Alarmingly so.

He closed the gap between them, shutting the door as he did so. His arms wrapped around her waist, sloppily placing his lips over hers.

Helena pushed him away, agitation growing by the second. " _No_ means no, do you hear me? I don't work for free, nor do I work on non-business hours." When he came at her again, she punched him hard in the mouth.

He staggered back, wiping the blood away from his mouth. "You know I love you. I want you to be with me, and me only. You'll never have a want for anything in your life!" Kyle proceeded to come closer again, Helena's fist balling up at the ready.

"I will never _love_ you. The things you have me do? It's sickening," her voice grew thick, hatred boring from her eyes now. "Get out of my sight. For _good._ And if you _ever_ set foot on my hallway again, I'll put a bullet between your eyes so fast, you won't even know what hit you before your vision starts to fade away." Her words were sharp, poison laced with every syllable.

Kyle sent her a smirk in reply, eyes raking her up and down before he spun around to leave. What Helena didn't know was that he had been watching her for a long time now. And he wouldn't stop just because of some measly little threat.

 **Okay so this took a whole different twist then I planned it would. Anyways, sound off in a review and let me know what you thought!**


	3. Revenge

**Hey guys! I'm terribly sorry this update is late; I lost a bunch of inspiration for reasons I won't go into but I think I'm finally getting back into the swing of things.**

 **Thanks to those that reviewed last chapter!**

 **I do not own Capcom, just these awesome games.**

 _ **Roxanne: Chapter Three- Revenge**_

"How did he find out where you live? That's creepy, girlfriend," spoke Gwen from where she sat on the foot of Helena's bed. She combed her fingers through her stringy, dyed bleach blonde hair, green eyes focused on her friend who sat across from her.

"Hell if I know," Helena groaned, rubbing her eyes wearily. Ever since Kyle stopped by her apartment and declared his _love_ for her, the brunette in question had trouble sleeping. She brought her gun out—yes, that gun—the one she swore that she would never use again, and kept it in the drawer of her nightstand, just in case. "And the worst part? I don't think he's going to give up. He seemed pretty convinced that we were destined to be together, or some happy crap like that."

"Please. Kyle Monroe only wants what's convenient for him. Remember when it used to be _me_ he would obsess over?" The blonde waved her hand dismissively, chewing rather loudly on the piece of gum in her mouth. "Just give it time. Pretty soon he'll be onto the next girl and he'll forget all about you." She watched Helena for a moment, seeing her eyes avert from her own and down to her hands. "Hey," Gwen added, reaching over to squeeze her hand rather softly, "he's a punk-faced bitch. He can't and won't hurt you."

"I'm not worried about him hurting _me_. I just—"

The brunette practically jumped out of her skin when her phone started going off. She sent her friend a small smile and went to see who was calling her. Helena's heart then skipped a beat, seeing Leon's name popping up on her screen. Gwen watched her with a raised brow, prompting the former agent to hold up a finger. She hoisted herself off the bed and slid her finger across the screen to answer it. All the blonde could hear of the conversation was the initial 'hello', before Helena left the room to continue her conversation.

Gwen let out a sigh, swinging her legs over the bed to get up herself. She couldn't remember a time that she was left to her own devices in Helena's room. It was a rather bare room. Not many decorations apart from a few portraits that hung on the wall, and the family photo she always kept on her nightstand.

Curiosity got the better of the blonde. While blowing a couple of small bubbles from her now stale gum, Gwen glanced over her shoulder to make sure her friend wasn't coming back any time soon. She wasn't looking to steal anything. She was just looking out of pure boredom. Stubby fingers hooked around the knob to Helena's nightstand, pulling it open. Her jaw practically hit the floor when she saw the gun sitting there plain as day. Maybe she wasn't kidding at all. Maybe she did plan to do damage if Kyle didn't leave her alone. Gwen sat down on the side of the bed closest to the nightstand, now confused as ever.

She carefully shoved it to the side and started looking at everything else. There were photographs of people Gwen had never seen before. Most of them were of Helena and her sister Deborah (Gwen only knew of her passing. She never wanted to press for details, but she figured it was pretty heavy shit, due to Helena's PTSD). There were also a good number of photos of her friend and this handsome blond. Perfect hair, _perfect_ eyes. And man did he have a nice body. Why couldn't men like that come to her on a daily basis?

Gwen could see it in both of their eyes in most of these photos. Either this man had been her significant other at some point, or they were harboring some major feelings towards each other. She made a mental note to ask about this man as she started flipping through photos again. Then there came photos of what looked like an office party. Gwen flipped through a couple of those, a smile playing on her lips until she got to one that wiped the smile right away. In the background, you could see "DSO" labeled everywhere. From the files scattered across the desk, to the coat hanging up on the back of the door.

Wait.

 _Wait._

Could that be why Helena has a gun on her? Because she was trained to? Gwen, deciding that was enough snooping, closed the nightstand just in time for the brunette to pad back into the room.

The blonde peered up at her friend, knowing it would be in her best interest to keep quiet about the whole thing. "So what's up? Got any juicy gossip for mama?"

Helena wasn't stupid by any means. And the look on Gwen's face gave her right away. "Gwen," she began, not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice, "didn't your mother ever teach you to _not_ go through people's things? You get more questions than answers." She crossed her arms over her chest, approaching her friend carefully.

Letting a nervous laugh escape her lips, Gwen added afterwards, "don't ask, don't tell right?"

The brunette wasn't worried that Gwen would rat her out; hell, she'd be setting her own self up if she did that. But the thought of her past starting to blend with the present was more than a little unnerving. "I'm taking a few days off. Going to visit a friend of mine. Should be back Monday night at the latest."

Leon had called to tell her that he set up his guest bedroom for her to stay in. He also added the fact that she could stay as long as she would like. While it was tempting to escape from this hellhole she now called life, she wasn't sure she was ready to jump back into her past, either.

Gwen began to pout. "What am I gonna do while you're gone?"

Helena rolled her eyes, picking up a pillow and smacking her with it, "guess you'll just have to miss me," she teased.

"Noted," she chuckled, grabbing the pillow and snuggling it up to her chest. "So," she added, peering up at her friend, "are we still on for movies and lottsa grub? I'm starving."

The brunette pulled her phone out of her pocket, nodding at Gwen in the process. "You pick a movie, I'll order the pizza."

o—o—o

A very irate Kyle shut the door to his one-story home, practically slamming it off its hinges. After visiting Helena, he had done some serious thinking. She had denied him services; who the hell gave her that right? He ran a hand across his face, furiously wiping off the sweat that had collected on his forehead. There was a time and place for everything, and Kyle certainly knew when it was time to fight back.

In his own right, he was a genius. He was the go-to lab guy amongst all of his colleagues. Usually, he would be working on finding cures in his laboratory. But not today. No, today he had been doing some snooping around on Helena Harper. When he wanted to find something out, nothing could put a stop to him. In his snooping, he discovered all about her involvement in Derek Simmons' attempts to create a global outbreak. There were news articles all over the internet, trying to decipher whether she should be acquitted of all crimes or not, even after the case was closed. He figured that _this_ was the reason why she ran away to California.

Kyle only knew this because of Helena's so-called friend Gwen. She, honestly, was anything but a friend to her. Anything he wanted to know about the brunette, he just had to ask Gwen. She was happy to fill in information. For a hefty fine, however. Of course, not even she knew anything about this. Kyle was a tech savvy hacker, amongst his other traits; if he wanted to get dirt on someone, he would go to every length he could until he got what he wanted.

So, in his free time in the lab, he started constructing a virus of his own. (He worked in a hospital lab; what he held in beakers and test tubes alike remained "confidential" information, as he would tell any of his other colleagues.) Since he was the head honcho, no one dared bat an eye, for fear of losing their well-paying jobs. Had they known what he was trying to do… fear of losing their job was the least of their worries.

He planned to get back at Helena with a familiar taste of poison.

Kyle walked through his dark house, feeling around for the phone in back pocket. He called the only person he could think of that was close enough to Helena. Her _supposed_ best friend.

He figured that she wasn't going to agree so easily. But when he offered her a large sum of money that didn't involve having sex with him, she agreed. He didn't even tell her what she would be doing for him. He didn't _have_ to tell her. While it irked him that she was so eager to do something for him that didn't involve removing clothing and going down wherever he pleased, Kyle still found himself satisfied.

The lanky redhead hung up the phone after his pawn agreed to play the game he was still concocting in his head, choosing to crash headfirst on the couch.

He still had a lot he was still running through his head.

Would he lock her in a room with one of the infected? Watch it rip her apart from limb to limb?

Or maybe he'd infect someone close to her and watch her squirm.

No matter what, he had to play his cards safe. The last thing he wanted was to have too much attention on himself. Okay, that wasn't entirely true. The thought of watching the world burning because of him was entirely enthralling. That much had to wait, however. Because there was one person on the top of his list.

Kyle was brought out of his reverie when he heard his phone go off. Glancing down, he noticed that it was a text from Gwen.

[Text from: Hot Blonde Bitch

 _She's catching a plane to Virginia tomorrow. Visiting a friend for the weekend. Since you're paying me oh-so generously, I figured you might want to know.]_

He sat up, clenching a fist around the cushion he was sitting on. Lanky fingers in his opposite hand went to type a response back:

[Text to: Hot Blonde Bitch

Follow her. I'll drop off the money to you in the morning. Keep a good eye on her, and you'll receive double the payment afterwards.]

On the other end of town, Gwen was fighting with herself. She wanted the money. _Needed_ the money. But she also felt like complete shit when she thought of Helena. Why would she even think about turning on her friend like this?

The answer was simple: it was famine or feast in this hell they call life.

It made her feel weak. It made her feel stupid. But how the hell was she going to turn down fifty-thousand bucks?

 **I don't really know how I feel about this chapter. I mean, I like it but at the same time I'm still a little eh about it? I knew I wanted to introduce the more RE-esque parts of the story but at the same time I still didn't entirely know how to make it work. Anyways, I'd like to see more reviews for this story. Even if you didn't dig the chapter, let me know what I can do to really pick this story up.**


End file.
